Birdie
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Él la contemplaba desde su ventana. La escuchaba cantar, con la voz cargada de dolor. Juntos prometieron escapar de aquella jaula de oro, pero no pensaron en las consecuencias... - Drabble SxM UA TH


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. La trama sí e.e**

_Bien, este pequeño drabble se me ocurrió hace ya varios días. Pero no lo había escrito por culpa de la escuela y los exámenes ú.u ¡Todavía me falta una semana más de tortura! Así que perdón por tardar en actualizar, casi ni estoy en la compu ú.u En fin, con este fic inicio el mes del terror, donde subiré historias parecidas a ésta ;3 (si, traumantes y hasta un tanto sádicas). El final quedó raro, pero bueno~ xD ¡Espero y sea de su agrado!_

_

* * *

_

**Birdie**

_.~ Ella cantaba, sola en aquella amplia jaula de oro. Y yo la contemplaba, mientras que un par de lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos y su canto gritaba al viento el dolor que sentía ~._

&.

— Buenos días, Soul — le saludó la mujer con una media sonrisa. Se acomodó los lentes y caminó hasta tomar asiento frente al chico que la mirada fijamente.

— Buenos días, señorita Asuza — saludó cordialmente, con aquella expresión un tanto infantil en el rostro —. Hoy me he portado bien, no tendrán que dármelas, ¿cierto?

— Depende que como sigas para el almuerzo — le respondió la morena, mientras que sacaba un lápiz de la bolsa de su bata blanca y preparaba su cuaderno para empezar a escribir —. Bien, Soul, me dijeron que estabas listo, ¿quieres empezar de una vez? — preguntó.

El chico asintió enérgicamente, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con los soldaditos de madera que estaban frente a él.

— De acuerdo, comencemos. ¿Tú nombre?

— Soul Eater Evans — asintió, sin despegar su vista de los juguetes.

— ¿Edad?

— Doce años y medio.

— ¿Padres?

— Franken Stein y Marie Evans.

— ¿Hermanos?

— Wes Evans.

La mujer asintió, mientras que escribía los datos que le había proporcionado el chico. Suspiró, para luego recargarse contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzarse de brazos. Miró fijamente al chico, mientras que enarcaba una ceja, como esperando algo.

— ¿Quieres comenzar?

— ¿Desde el inicio?

— Adelante.

El albino suspiró, para luego seguir jugando con los muñecos, restándole un poco de importancia al asunto.

— Mamá y papá dicen que yo nací diferente. Nunca entendí eso, pero bueno, tampoco hice muchas preguntas. Ellos son los raros, no yo. No iba a la escuela; mamá era maestra y ella me enseñaba en casa. Tampoco tenía amigos; con la única persona con la que jugaba era mi hermano, West. Todo el tiempo me la pasaba encerrado en mi cuarto, ya que desde que entré a la cocina y jugué con los cuchillos, mamá y papá se preocupan por mi seguridad cuando no están en casa.

"Un día, cuando estaba jugando con mis juguetes, miré mi ventana y contemplé como los vecinos de alado llegaban con una chica. Ella parecía estar enferma o algo así, porque no dejaba de tambalearse y sus ojos estaban rojos…

— ¿Cómo era ella? — preguntó Asuza.

— Alta, de la misma edad que mi hermano, creo. Su cabello era rubio, y sus ojos eran verdes — contestó el niño, sin mirarla.

— ¿Y la volviste a ver después de ello?

— Nop — murmuró sonriente, para luego voltear a verla con una sonrisa —. Pero los siguientes días vi a la nueva mascota de los vecinos. Era un canario, ¡un muy bello canario dorado! Se la pasaba cantándome todos los días… — susurró, emocionado —. Y lo mejor de todo es que el cuarto donde estaba se encontraba frente a mi ventana, así que podía hablar con ella…

— ¿_Hablar con ella_? — repitió la morena, confundida.

— Sip, mamá tampoco me creyó cuando le dije aquello — frunció el ceño, para después volver a sonreír —. Era muy buena, y me dijo su nombre. Era Maka.

— ¿Y qué te contaba?

Soul frunció el ceño, ligeramente triste y hasta un tanto molesto. Comenzó a jugar pausadamente con los soldaditos, mientras que su cabeza se agachaba.

— Pues… que los vecinos la trataban muy mal. Había veces en las que no le daban de comer, y estaba tan débil que no podía volar, así que yo le daba de mi comida. Otras veces estaba tan lastimada que le dolía abrir su ventana; un día se rompió una patita y no pudo caminar bien en dos meses.

"Pero sobre todo, me contaba sobre aquel gato negro que siempre la iba a visitar a su jaula. Lo hacía cuando todos dormíamos, pero el canto de la pajarita me despertaba. Un día, cansado de escuchar sus melodías llenas de dolor, decidí fijarme para ver que le hacía ese gato. No entendí que eran todos esos movimientos que hacían, pero al otro día Maka amaneció muy mal. Tenía un ala rota.

— Ese gato negro… ¿era algo de la pajarita…?

— No, era de los vecinos. Me recordaba mucho al hijo de estos. Cuando yo salía al patio a jugar, siempre me veía feo y me daba miedo. Ese gato también — murmuró el niño.

— Ya veo… ¿y Maka nunca te pidió que la liberaras?

Soul dejó caer los juguetes en la mesa. Miró hacia el suelo, nervioso, mientras que Asuza lo miraba fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Esto comenzaba a impacientarle un poco.

— ¿Y bien…?

— Maka me pidió que no lo contara…

— Soul — lo llamó Asuza con voz seria, haciendo que el niño le mirase un poco asustado —. ¿Sabes algo? Maka me pidió que te cuidara.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó, con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que el corazón de la morena se apretujase un poco. No le gustaba mentir, pero era para bien…

— Sí. Pero si quiero hacer eso, debes de contarme todo lo que ella te dijo.

El pequeño le miró un tanto desconfiado, para después mirar sus dedos mientras que jugaba con estos.

— Pues… ella una vez me dijo que los dos éramos un par de aves enjauladas — susurró con melancolía en su voz —. Encerrados por diferentes motivos, pero iguales en un mismo sentido. No éramos libres. Y entonces… yo le sugerí escapar.

"Le dije que esa noche mi familia saldría, y yo me quedaría solo en la casa. Mi hermano siempre me dejaba una copia de la llave de mi puerta para que pudiese bajar por algo de comer. A ella le encantó la idea, y dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por reunirse conmigo y escapar juntos…

— ¿Y lo consiguieron?

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— Aquel gato… ese gato… — dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, mientras que apretaba con fuerza las manos hasta convertirlas en puños —. Ese gato nos descubrió, y me amenazó con sus zarpas. Dijo algo sobre que no permitiría que me la llevase… que me mataría si era necesario…

"Y entonces, cuando él me atacó, Maka se puso en medio. Me protegió… y salió herida por ello…

"Nunca creí que los canarios sangraran tanto.

"El gato comenzó a patear su cuerpo, y yo le pedía a gritos que se detuviese. Estábamos en el parque que estaba cerca de casa, pero nadie podía escucharme. Entonces… lo vi. Era un objeto brillante, no… no recuerdo muy bien que era. Sin embargo lo agarré y luego… luego no recuerdo bien lo que pasó… sólo supe que todo estaba lleno de sangre, y que entre mis brazos se encontraba la misma chica que había visto entrar a la casa de los vecinos aquel día. No se movía, y estaba demasiado fría…

— ¿Y Maka? — susurró Asuza — ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— No lo sé, no la encontré en ningún lado. Pero… lo más seguro es que ahora sea libre… — murmuró el niño, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelinegra asintió, mientras que miraba discretamente su libreta. ¿Debería de hacerlo? No, mejor no. Aquel niño ya había tenido muchos traumas, y sólo faltaba encender la chista para que perdiese totalmente la locura. Se despidió del albino, quien siguió jugando con los pequeños soldaditos de madera, mientras que tatareaba una pequeña melodía parecida al canto de un canario…

… Abrió la puerta, mientras que avanzaba lentamente hacia las dos mesas de metal cubiertas de sábanas blancas. Una mujer de piel morena se acercó a ella; usaba una bata blanca, un traje azul bajo este y un pequeño gorrito blanco. Asuza la miró fijamente.

— Y bien Nygus, ¿cuál es la causa de muerte? — preguntó.

La doctora se acercó a una de las mesas y quitó una parte de la sábana, dejando al descubierto el rostro pálido de una chica rubia. Parecía estar dormida, y ambas mujeres se hubieran creído eso si no fuera por los moretones que aún se encontraban manchando su traslucida piel.

— Una herida de bala en el pecho. No dio en el corazón, pero si en arterias importantes. Se desangró en cuestión de minutos — murmuró Nygus, mientras que terminaba de destapar el cadáver —. Estos golpes de aquí fueron hechos después cuando ya estaba muerta.

— ¿Y el otro?

La mujer se acercó a la otra mesa, para luego hacer lo mismo y retirar la sábana hasta las caderas del nuevo cadáver. Este era un joven con el cabello negro y con las puntas blancas, simulando un par de ojos. Asuza lo fulminó sin querer con la mirada.

— Este recibió tres balazos en el pecho y la cabeza. Murió en el segundo disparo, ya que le atravesó el corazón — informó, para luego volver a cubrir los cadáveres.

Asuza suspiró, mientras que abría su cuaderno y miraba la foto que había en él. Era la imagen de una chica rubia con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, a pesar que el título de la hoja en la que estaba pegada claramente decía "desaparecida".

La mujer suspiró, y mientras que recordaba el rostro inocente del albino no pudo evitar sentir lástima por los dos.

Ambos habían sido unos pequeños pajarillos; privados de aquella maravillosa libertad, de aquella sensación de vuelo que da la vida. Y el precio por recuperarla había sido muy grande…


End file.
